


Last Goodbyes

by ZynoZello



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, sad shite, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZynoZello/pseuds/ZynoZello
Summary: Lavellan is about to sacrifice herself to give the next hero time and she needs to say goodbye.





	Last Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was like, shite, what should I call the next hero, and the thesaurus is a wonderful tool

Everything was in place, the Paladin already on their way to the Crystal. Now all that left was saying goodbye. Lavellan knew she would die, Solas would not sacrifice his plans in the name of friendship.

She would have to leave behind her companions, face him alone, or else they would all be slaughtered and the Paladin would have little to back them up. Her sacrifice would be fitting though. The Herald, who risked her life several times for the world, dies to provide time for the next saviour.

That was not what she could dwell on now, she had to say goodbye to her friends, those who stood with her throughout her journey, those who have saved her many times.

She looked to Cassandra, whose brave face could only hide so much. She smiled sadly and pulled Cassandra into a tight hug, whispering, “I will miss you greatly, you have been a noble friend.”

“You will come back,” Cassandra said once they parted.

“I wish I believed that,” she said, “and I know you don't believe that either.”

Cassandra looked down and closed her eyes. What else could be said?

Lavellan turned to Varric and didn't hesitate to hug him. Varric managed to swallow down his sobs and say, “shit, you're similar to Hawke in a lot of ways, with the whole sacrificing yourself.”

She choked out a laugh. “I know,” she said before pulling back. “Take care of everyone, okay?”

He nodded and she turned to Bull, who offered his hand. She laughed and threw her arm around him. She felt him take a deep breath and wrap an arm around her.

She pulled back and smiled up at him, then turned to Dorian, whose eyes were watering, glossed over. “Well, I suppose this is it?” He said, his voice cracking. “Save the world and what do you have to do? Sacrifice yourself for someone else to do the same.”

“I guess that's how the world works,” she said with a chuckle. Dorian let out a shaky sigh and brought her into him with one arm. She leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment before pulling away.

Vivienne smiled at the Herald as she turned to her. “Darling, it has been a good run,” she said.

“That it has,” Lavellan replied, “make sure no mages burn down Skyhold.”

“I will try, my dear,” Vivienne said.

Lavellan turned to Sera who was almost in tears. “This ain't fair,” she sobbed. “You go and save the damned world and then die anyway? That's bullshit.” Lavellan felt the lump in her throats become more persistent and she brought Sera into a hug, letting the girl sob into her shoulder.

“I'm sorry,” she mumbled, “I loved travelling with you and you were a great friend.”

“Oh sure, tell me I'm your best friend now.” She managed to laugh. Lavellan pulled away and gently wiped a few tears off Sera’s cheek.

Lavellan looked to Blackwall. There was no words exchanged. There was nothing the two could say, nothing to explain their emotions. They simply hugged, her leaning her head against his shoulder.

They separated and Lavellan turned to Josephine. She was smiling, but her eyes were full of tears.

“And the Herald risks her life for us all once again,” she said, letting out a shaky sigh. Lavellan wrapped an arm around Josephine.

“You were the best ambassador I could have ever hoped for,” she said with a faint smile before pulling away.

“Leliana sent a letter,” Josephine said, offering the parchment with a shaking hand.

Lavellan swiftly opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Lavellan,_

_It pains me that I am unable to be with you, not that I would be useful. He knows my strategies. My only hope is that you will find a way to survive and come back safely. Do not leave me as my love did, you have proven to be a dear friend._

_I love you._

_Leliana_

Lavellan smiled sadly before stuffing the letter in her pocket.

The last person she would need to say goodbye to, Cullen. Her love. Maker, she didn't think she could do this.

She turned to face the man, sobs already rising to her mouth. Tears flooded down her face and she was shaking. Cullen let out a shaky breath and brought her into his arms, kissing her forehead. “I love you, so much,” he whispered as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

“I love you, I love you,” she said, hysteria overwhelming her. “I'm so sorry.”

He let out a choked sob and held her tighter, kissing her forehead once again. She looked up at him, barely able to meet his eye. She brought their lips together and kissed him, saying things that they couldn't.

She had to pull away and when she did, she felt like she was missing a piece of her.

She walked to her horse and mounted it, looking down at all her companions. Her friends, and her lover. Those who have guided her to this point. This would be her last battle.

/*\

Lavellan lay in the courtyard, dead, her jaw agape and her eyes staring blankly up at the sky. The crossbow that had replaced her missing arm lay in pieces, scattered around her. Blood pooled around her, staining the stone red.

In her good hand, she loosely held the token Cullen had given her, all those years ago. The necklace which held her wedding ring lay all the way on the other side, ripped off in the heat of battle.

The Herald was dead and all was left to the Paladin.


End file.
